


Our Blood Is Boiling

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: Ryan had tried to stamp down the nervous, anxious feeling, he really did, but he just couldn't shake it off. He'd been trying for a good thirty minutes, which coincidentally, was exactly how long Dan had been gone.Or, losing sucks, and wallowing in the misery sucks even more when you're alone.
Relationships: Ryan Callahan/Dan Girardi
Kudos: 8





	Our Blood Is Boiling

**Author's Note:**

> Written to take place after the Lightning's, ahem, swift exit from last year's playoffs.
> 
> Title taken from 'Strangeness and Charm' by Florence + The Machine.

  
Ryan had tried to stamp down the nervous, anxious feeling, he really did, but he just couldn't shake it off. He'd been trying for a good thirty minutes, which coincidentally, was exactly how long Dan had been gone. Under any other circumstances, he probably wouldn't even give it a second thought, but it just wasn't like Dan to drive aimlessly, alone and at night. He knew he hated driving, and always just wanted to get to his intended destination with as little fuss as possible.  
  
Ryan wasn't quite sure if it was Dan's aversion to driving, or his own subtle need to control things, that had eventually resulted in the unspoken rule he was to drive them everywhere. All he knew was it had worked out for the both of them, until now, when Dan needed to be alone and Ryan couldn't do anything about it.  
  
They had been watching TV, something Ryan wasn't even paying attention to, when Dan jumped up from the couch, and stated in a tired voice that he was going for a drive, and would be back soon.  
  
Thinking back now, Ryan thought Dan's voice was much more than tired, it was defeated. He was pretty sure he knew the source of the crack in Dan's voice, and the hollow look in his eyes. It was the same look he'd been greeted by when he looked in the mirror, just about every day since their heartbreaking exit from the playoffs.  
  
Still, he hated the idea of Dan driving when he was obviously upset, and he hated the fact he wouldn't take his cell phone with him when asked. All he would say was he needed some time to think, and there was no need for a phone, because he would be back in no time. 

'No time' should have meant 'forever' for all Ryan was concerned. By the time he heard Dan undo the lock on the front door, he was feeling particularly miserable, and he heard the lock click into place before Dan's footsteps retreated for the kitchen.  
  
Ryan shrugged the blanket off and shifted as he half-rose from his spot on the couch. He barely managed to get steady on his feet when he saw Dan staring at him from the kitchen entrance. Okay, maybe glaring at him was a better way to put it, Ryan thought, before he sunk back down to the couch. He then found himself extremely glad Dan had made it within eyesight before he had to stand all the way up to see who was walking in his front door. If he were to really think about it, Ryan would have known no one else besides Dan had a key to his condo, but the truth was, Ryan wasn't expecting him back just yet, and thinking straight was really the last thing Ryan knew he could be accused of.  
  
Maybe he had lost track of time. After all, sitting alone on the couch for what felt like hours, could do that to a person. Or maybe it was just Ryan had never been forced to anxiously await the second when someone came home and you knew they were safe.  
  
Having Dan flit into the entrance saved Ryan the effort of having to try and stand, overworking his already sore muscles. He should have known better than to try and play when his body was screaming at him to stop, something wasn't right, but then again, who doesn't play this time of year with some type of injury? He had thought if he could just push through it, then maybe he could finish a record setting year on the ultimate high note. For all the good it did.  
  
What Ryan suddenly didn't understand was the look of shock on Dan's usually serene features. He finally spoke in a voice echoing the expression on his face, and it was almost as if he was reading Ryan's mind, and sensed his confusion.  
  
"Have you really been on the couch the whole time, right where I left you? And what are you doing getting up?"  
  
Ryan averted his eyes from Dan and stared at the ground. "I, um..."  
  
Of course he was still on the couch, what else was he to do? Although, truth be told, Ryan had been about five minutes away from calling up Steven, and asking in the calmest voice he could muster, if maybe he could drive around town looking for Dan. Yeah, that wouldn't be suspicious at all.  
  
As far as what he was doing getting up, well, Ryan didn't really have an answer, aside from the fact he was probably trying to convince himself his pain was more mental than physical. Too bad it didn't work.  
  
When Dan finally began to walk to the couch, his expression unchanged, Ryan simply wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, and shivered slightly. Getting off the couch to turn up the AC was just one of the things Ryan couldn't be bothered to do since the quiet and somber plane ride home from Columbus.  
  
Dan stood in front of the couch for a good ten seconds before Ryan's tired brain finally got the hint. He then shifted his position, making more room on the couch for Dan, wincing slightly as he did so.  
  
Ryan could barely hear Dan muttering, and he frowned, shrinking further into the couch cushions. He didn't catch all of Dan's words, or even understand them completely, but he caught the important ones, the ones that broke his heart. The hushed words rolled off Dan's tongue like they always do, except this time, there were a few more thrown in, every few seconds. They weren't soft and muted like velvet. They were sharp and metallic with the sting of self blame. They were punctuated with words like 'should've' and 'done more.'  
  
"It's not your fault," Ryan finally whispered. "Pretty sure it's mine, actually."

"You're not Captain anymore, Cal. Remember?"

"It's not that."

It took Dan a few seconds to figure out exactly what Ryan was talking about, but the pained expression on Ryan's face as he shifted slightly once again served as the reminder.  
  
Dan just met Ryan's gaze lamely, through heavy and tired eyelids, and spoke in a voice as weary as he felt. "I'm sure no one feels that way but you."  
  
"If I hadn't been hurt, if I could've given even a little bit more, maybe it would have made a difference," Ryan muttered lamely. "Or maybe if I hadn't tried to play through it. "  
  
"Don't talk like that," Dan said. "I mean, you know this is a team sport, yeah? I know you want to do it all, but you can't, and who's to say the end result wouldn't have been the same anyways?"  
  
Ryan laughed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up." He sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Don't know if it's working, though. Only thing I contributed was taking up a roster spot, and maybe blocking a few shots. Pretty sure Mac could've handled that in my absence."

Ryan shrugged dismissively. "He'd probably score more, too."  
  
Dan tried to hide the awkward smile on his face. "Oh, so he's your favorite d-man now?"  
  
Dan had to work hard to keep the slight amusement from showing in his voice. "You wanna tell me more about this?"  
  
"Oh, don't get jealous, G. Pretty sure his eyes are elsewhere."  
  
Finally, Dan gave in and let out a light chuckle, before leaning in, and inhaling the last remnants of cologne and soap clinging to Ryan's clothes. "Real cute," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Ryan's neck.  
  
Dan's next movements were so quick Ryan nearly missed them. He blinked and Dan was straddling his hips, digging his knees into the back of the couch. In an instant, everything went from casual to amped up and intense. Ryan swallowed hard and his breath hitched slightly as Dan's warm breath tickled his neck. "You really can be insufferable sometimes," he teased as he nipped at Ryan's collarbone through the thin cotton of his shirt. 

"That's why you like me," Ryan tried to get out, finding it incredibly hard, his heart thrumming in his ears. He whined when Dan let his teeth graze the column of his throat. 

"Dan ... we really should ..."  
  
Dan hummed against his skin, sending sensations coursing through Ryan, which were equal parts maddening and frustrating. If Ryan were anywhere near able to concentrate on Dan's words, he might have had the sense of mind to be offended by them. It was almost like Dan knew he could say whatever he wanted, as long afterwards, he took the time to ghost his lips over Ryan's neck, and especially if he stopped to run his tongue along the spot behind his ear.  
  
"We should what, hm?" Dan only stopped long enough to pull back slightly and let out another low laugh. "We should talk more about Mac, maybe? Or perhaps there's someone else you wanna talk about?"  
  
Ryan's head was spinning, and he was having a hard time coming up with the words to tell Dan the only thing there was to say about their friend, was that he genuinely thought Mac missed Steps more than he let on. In another day and time, maybe Ryan could string together the thought, but it wasn't going to happen when Dan's lips were skimming the column of his neck, and they both knew it.  
  
"You're really jealous of him?" Ryan asked dumbly.  
  
Dan ran a hand through Ryan's hair and tugged lightly on the strands. "Should I be?"  
  
Ryan bit his bottom lip and squirmed in his seat. "Of course not!"  
  
Dan chuckled, his fingers tangled in Ryan's hair and dipped Ryan's head back, exposing the pale skin of his throat. "Y'know, I almost believe you," he whispered, his teeth scraping over the front of Ryan's neck. "I'm wounded. You may have to make it up to me," Dan said in a voice laced through with promise.  
  
Ryan swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, trying to keep his thoughts clear. "I think ... think you'll get over it." He dug his fingers into Dan's bicep as Dan let his free hand trail over his abdomen. Ryan whined suddenly, trembling slightly under his touch.  
  
He looked up, catching Dan's gaze, and becoming lost. Ryan had found himself breathless over the look in Dan's bright blue eyes on more than one occasion, but he would never admit it to anyone, least of all Dan himself. If he ever told him a simple look could strike him speechless, he knew he'd never hear the end of it, because if there was one thing Dan loved to do, it was make Ryan's face flush with awkward embarrassment.  
  
Well, there were more than a few things Ryan knew Dan liked to do. One of those things currently involved fumbling with the fly on Ryan's jeans, acting like he couldn't get it down, all the while making sure to brush his fingertips over the sensitive skin above his waistband. He loved going so far as to dip his fingers under the waistband, anything he could do to draw the process out until it had become a form of delicious torture.  
  
Dan finally tugged on the hem of Ryan's shirt, and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly. "Little help here."  
  
"You were doing so well," Ryan said, a teasing lilt to his tone. He gingerly shifted his position, and helped Dan slide the shirt up and over his head, only to see it fly a short distance to the floor.  
  
"It's more fun if you help," Dan murmured, as he slid a hand down Ryan's torso. He then trailed his fingers over the corners of a faint bruise peeking out of the waistband of Ryan's jeans.  
  
Ryan whimpered and shivered as a current of electricity shot through his system as Dan's fingers traced the edges of the bruise.  
  
"When'd you get so banged up?" Dan asked, the edges of his voice as light as air.  
  
Ryan let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Have you forgotten how many times I got nailed in the first game alone?"  
  
Dan smirked, and brushed his fingers over the bruise. "You may wanna rethink your wording there. Besides, this one looks ..." he trailed off, before he pressed two fingers down on it gently, "... fresh."  
  
Ryan moaned and dug his fingers into Dan's arm. "Dan ..."  
  
A sly smile graced Dan's lips as he pressed down, ever so slightly, and he heard Ryan take in a sharp and ragged breath. He circled the pad of his thumb, alternating pressure, around the outline of the bruise. Without even thinking about it, Dan slowly parted his lips, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He loved the look in Ryan's eyes, the shifting of emotions being betrayed by his stare, and the small whimper Ryan let escape his lips with every touch of Dan’s fingertips. Dan's curiosity started to pull at him, because what he saw in Ryan's pale blue eyes … the same fire Dan knew so well ... could only be mistaken for one thing.  
  
Ryan liked it. And, of course Dan had to continue. He could have gone nearly forever sliding his fingers over every bruised expanse of Ryan's skin, gaze locked on the storm playing in his eyes.  
  
Dan dragged his fingertips across the waistband of Ryan's jeans, before he tugged the button loose and unzipped his fly slowly. His eyes never left Ryan's, as he turned his attention back to the very visible bruise dotting his hip.  
  
Ryan scraped his nails over the nape of Dan's neck and bit down on his bottom lip as Dan brushed his hand over the bruise. All this made Dan push down harder with the heel of his palm on the bruise and he smirked as he heard Ryan yelp. He could feel Ryan's cock twitch and he cursed under his breath as a shot of electricity trickled down his spine.  
  
Dan tried to break the silence, and maybe, just maybe, he wanted to hear Ryan's voice crack, the way he knows it does when his mind is in a lust filled haze.  
  
"I would have noticed if you got hit that hard."  
  
Just as Dan thought it would be, Ryan's voice was shredded and raw, and it cracked as he stumbled on his words.  
  
"I ... I think … you're supposed to be watching the game instead of me."  
  
Dan didn't say much else, he didn't need to, he just circled the bruise with his thumb once more and it robbed Ryan of all thought.  
  
"Who says I can't do both?" Dan whispered, before he leaned in, fitting his teeth over the juncture on Ryan's skin, where his neck met shoulder. "Besides, what I really meant was, I would have seen it afterwards, when I got you alone and naked. Or maybe that's where it actually came from?"  
  
Dan's voice hit Ryan's ears and it was like silk over skin. He couldn't help but to drag his fingers through Dan's hair, still slightly damp from sweat, and squirm under him, his hips involuntarily creating a delicious bit of mind numbing friction. "Dan," he started, conscious of the way his voice caught on his name, "don't tease so ... so ... much."  
  
Dan nipped at the thin skin, before he ran his tongue over the bite mark, soothing Ryan with some hushed words. "Shh."  
  
Before Ryan could reply, Dan's fingers are mapping his skin, finding another bruise on the inside of his forearm. Dan slightly pressed his thumb against it and smirked against Ryan's neck as his hips jerked, and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Dan barely registered when Ryan's fingers started to move clumsily over the fabric of his dress shirt, trying to undo the row of plastic buttons lining the front. Eventually, Ryan grew frustrated with his progress - or lack of - and he pulled at the shirt, scattering buttons across the couch and the floor.  
  
"That was my favorite shirt. You owe me a new one now," Dan noted, mouth hovering over Ryan's.  
  
Dan smirked, but really, he should have expected it. Everything he loved about watching Ryan play was being displayed in that instant; the way his controlled nature quickly turned to impatience, and the fire mirrored in his eyes every time he would chase after what he wanted.  
  
Ryan curled a hand around the back of Dan's neck, and pulled his mouth down to his. "Okay," he agreed.  
  
Dan smirked against his lips, before he ground down and into Ryan's hips with his. "I'll hold you to it," he teased, listening to Ryan's sharp intake of breath.  
  
Ryan's hands then came to rest on Dan's hips, fingers digging into the skin, as Dan rolled his hips one more time against him. "Dan ..."  
  
For his part, Dan started to trail his lips along the creamy white column of Ryan's neck, alternating between soft kisses and gentle bites. He didn't stop when Ryan began to let out small, low throated whimpers, and he didn't stop when his name began to fall from Ryan's lips like a whispered prayer.  
  
Finally, he pulled away slightly, his lips red and swollen. "You keep saying my name. Trying to make sure you don't forget it?"  
  
A small smile graced Ryan's lips, and his pupils were blown, leaving just a hint of the calming blue irises. "You keep doing that and I just might."  
  
Dan smirked. "Careful. I may get a complex."  
  
All Ryan could do was playfully smack Dan on the arm. "I can see your ego is in check."  
  
Dan then trailed his index finger along Ryan's collarbone, his blue eyes flicking down to the bruise peeking out of the waistband of Ryan's jeans.  
  
Ryan decided to keep his gaze locked on Dan, as he slowly slid his jeans past his hips and down his legs, which took a delicate act of balance and exertion, owing to the fact Dan wouldn't move from his current position of straddling his lap. Ryan had just managed to hook his thumbs into the elastic of Dan's boxers, when his voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Not yet," Dan murmured, fingers tracing his own belt buckle.  
  
Ryan smirked, reaching for Dan's belt buckle, covering his hands with his own, and tugging him closer.  
  
"I want to see you naked," Ryan whispered, before he hurriedly got Dan's belt undone. He managed to get the zipper on Dan's dress pants down, and his hand between the fabric, fingers curling around Dan's cock. Before Ryan could stroke Dan’s cock, Dan stopped his movements by curling a hand around Ryan's wrist.  
  
"You want to see me naked, hm?" Dan asked, a teasing lilt to his tone.  
  
"Dan, why must you ..." Ryan started, and slid his hand from Dan's grip. He then skated his fingers down the front of Dan's dress pants, and back up again, until his fingertips were ghosting over the inside of Dan's thighs. "Just. Please. Don't make me wait."  
  
Dan moaned low in his throat, his whole body responding to Ryan's touch. He then reached down, took Ryan's hands into his, and guided his grip to the waistband of his pants, sliding them down over his hips, and standing slightly in one fluid movement. Ryan then thought about how everything Dan did, every single movement, was always so deliberate, so planned. Or, he was good at faking it.   
  
"So, so impatient," Dan chided, his voice light, as if it were floating on air.  
  
Ryan's head was spinning by the time Dan kicked his pants aside, and straddled his waist again. "You started it," Ryan managed to get out, as Dan trailed his fingers over the bare skin of his abdomen.  
  
Dan chuckled, before he leaned in, and nuzzled his nose against the side of Ryan's neck. "Don't complain," he started, before he ran the pad of his thumb over the bruise on Ryan's hip, "or I'll stop."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ryan growled, a glint of dare surfacing in his usually serene eyes. Dan let out a breathy sound, something between a laugh and a sigh, and it made Ryan's heart race. If he had stopped to think about it long enough, he would have realized his response was partially fuelled by adrenaline, and the curiosity of what exactly Dan had planned. He didn't have to wonder very long. The sharp current shot through his entire body as Dan pressed on the green and blue splotchy bruise on his hip. It was a maddening feeling, something he could only describe as a charged jolt and a warm twisting in the pit of his stomach. It wound tighter and tighter, and Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted it to go on forever, or go on even longer. Dan's voice finally pulled Ryan from his haze and his eyes fought to focus on the smiling face in front of him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of stopping. Not when I have you so wound up," Dan said, his voice smooth as it slid over Ryan and past his consciousness. Ryan was sure he'd had enough, until Dan's touch, soft and almost fleeting as it slid along the outline of his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, came inches away from doing Ryan in.  
  
"Dan," Ryan whimpered, drawing out the last letter in a desperate sound as his fingers dug into Dan's hip bones.

Dan all but ignored Ryan's breathy pleas, as he shifted his position, lips trailing down Ryan's throat and torso. Ryan blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to keep Dan's frame in focus, but even the task of breathing had become more difficult by the time Dan's knees came to rest on the floor, his mouth moving over Ryan's abdomen. Dan's breath was warm against his already overheated skin and he felt as all the blood in his system rushed straight to his groin. If he had taken the time to think about it then, he may have realized it was the first time in weeks he hadn't felt the dull pain in his legs and up his body. 

"Dan," he repeated, fingers scrambling for purchase on the bare skin of Dan's back.  
  
"Shh," he ordered, before nipping at the edge of the bruise. He smirked as he heard Ryan's breath catch in his mouth.  
  
"Easy for … easy for you to say," Ryan managed to choke out.  
  
Dan dragged his teeth over the bruise, listening as Ryan whimpered, and clutched at his arms, trying desperately to pull Dan back up towards him.  
  
Instead, Dan took to biting at the thin skin of Ryan's inner thigh, and listening as his whines grew more desperate.  
  
"Please, please, please," Ryan repeated over and over, before he dragged a free hand over his groin, his hips coming up off the couch, in an attempt to create more of the mind numbing friction.  
  
Almost instantly, Dan wrested Ryan's hand away from his cock, and pinned it to the couch. "Not until I say you can," he whispered, lips swollen and red as he glanced up, locking his gaze with Ryan's.  
  
Ryan's response was to wriggle his wrist under Dan's strong grip, letting out a soft whimper as Dan dipped his head to work his tongue over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh once again. His pleas became more and more incoherent with each passing second, and each smooth circle Dan would paint with his tongue, working closer and closer to Ryan's cock, until his tongue was skirting the base. Ryan's heart was nearly pounding out of his chest and he couldn't hear anything over his own ragged breathing and choked cries. He finally managed to string a few words together, and even he was shocked by how shredded, how raw, his voice sounded in that instant. "Please ... please, I ... I need to ..."  
  
Ryan made one last attempt to free his hand, but he didn't really try too hard. Dan took advantage and used the second to pull away, his breath ghosting over Ryan's heated skin as it escaped him.  
  
"You'd rather have me do it, you know you would."  
  
Even if Ryan wanted to argue the point, which he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to anyways. Dan didn't give him even a second to respond, or catch his breath, before he was back to painting languid lines over Ryan's skin with his tongue. He skimmed a path to Ryan's navel, back down to his inner thigh, and back again along the base of his cock. Dan was biting, kissing, and licking every inch of Ryan's torso, except the one place absolutely aching for Dan's touch.  
  
"Not if you're gonna go this slow," Ryan said through gritted teeth, before he shut his eyes, his hips still coming up from the couch. "Dan, please."  
  
Dan nipped at Ryan's hipbone, before he sucked on the skin, the fingers from his free hand trailing over Ryan inner thigh. "You want me to make you come, hm?"  
  
Ryan let out an embarrassing whimper and wriggled his hand under Dan's grip. "You know I do. Please."  
  
Dan suddenly flicked his tongue against the base of Ryan's cock, and smirked as he swore, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach.  
  
"Dan, I swear to god if you don't ..." Ryan's voice trailed off as he felt Dan's fingers curl around his dick.

His grip was firm but smooth, almost fluid, as it moved over Ryan, and he swore he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His body jerked, and he shivered, before he lost it all over Dan's hand, and his own, thankfully, bare stomach.  
  
Ryan finally opened his eyes, fluttering as his breathing returned to normal and his world slowed, to find Dan staring at him, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"So, was it good for you?" he teased.  
  
Ryan scowled and playfully hit Dan's arm. Dan laughed as he ran his hands up and down Ryan's thighs, before he got to his feet. Ryan had his hands on Dan's hips soon after, tugging him closer.  
  
"Now it's your turn," he whispered, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Dan's abdomen.

Dan tried to speak, but Ryan's tongue dragging over his hip bone, across his lower abdomen, and swirling in his navel really made it hard to think straight. "It's ok, Ry … you don't have to ..."  
  
A soft rush of air swept over Dan's skin as Ryan let out a wispy laugh. Dan found himself immediately regretting his words, because the last thing he wanted then was for Ryan to stop.  
  
Ryan trailed the fingers of his right hand along the crease of Dan's groin, relishing in the feeling of his soft skin, and the way Dan would tremble under his touch.  
  
"You don't want me to stop. I don't even know if I can," Ryan said, nearly breathless, a lilt of amusement skirting the edges of his voice. Finally, he moved to curl the fingers of his hand around Dan's cock, and he didn't waste any time in letting his mouth follow the journey. He teasingly licked at the underside of Dan's length at first, then slowly swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, before taking him entirely into the wet heat of his mouth.  
  
The sensations were kicking through Dan's system like waves crashing over the shore, and he was surprised his legs hadn't given out from under him. He looked down at Ryan, his eyes fighting to focus on his rich, brown hair. Dan couldn't fight the sudden compulsion to weave his fingers through Ryan's silky strands, and pull, just ever so slightly. The action sent Ryan moaning around his dick, causing Dan's body to hum like an electrical wire.  
  
He then felt the soft touch of Ryan's hand sliding up his torso, his fingertips coming to rest on his swollen and sore lips. Ryan gently skated his touch along Dan's bottom lip, before gently taking Ryan's index finger into his mouth in a drawing pull. Ryan's tongue worked over Dan's rigid flesh, at the same time Dan's tongue was mimicking the movements, swirling his tongue over Ryan's index finger. Ryan then slowly slid his finger from Dan's mouth and trailed it, hot and wet, down Dan's body. His fingertips skated past Dan's hip, down the crease of his groin, and finally around to the curve of his ass.

Ryan then slowly slid his index finger into the valley of Dan's ass, taking his time in pressing into his heated opening. He felt Dan tremble, and his legs shake, as he slowly slid in another finger, the tips of his fingers teasing Dan’s opening. Ryan bobbed his head forward, taking Dan in, all the way to the back of his throat, earning him a muffled cry, bordering on incoherent.  
  
"Ryan," Dan said through gritted teeth, his fingers tugging on Ryan's hair slightly. The shock of hearing his name, his formal name, fall from Dan's lips, was almost enough to make Ryan forget where he was or what he was doing. He had only heard Dan call him that a handful of times, and every time, it shook him to the core. It was the best thing and most important thing he had ever heard, all rolled into one.  
  
Ryan finally shook it aside, and let his free hand come to a rest on Dan's hip, before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Dan's dick, earning him a low moan.  
  
Dan bucked his hips forward, his fingers tugging on Ryan's hair. "Let me do this," he hissed, controlling the angle and depth of Ryan's mouth on his cock. "Let me fuck your mouth."  
  
It was very seldom Dan wanted to be the one to exert all the control, but sometimes, Ryan secretly wished he would, and he surely wasn't about to deny him now. He moaned around Dan's cock in answer, lifting his eyes up to lock in on the storm raging in Dan's eyes.  
  
Dan had to bite at his bottom lip to keep from yelling as he let Ryan pull off his cock briefly, his fist working him from root to tip, eyes watching intently as the small spurts of precome bead at the head.  
  
Dan guided Ryan's mouth back into position, and he let his head fall back slightly, mouth half-open as Ryan sucked on just the tip of his cock. He thrust his hips forward, and muttered Ryan's name over and over again. Dan's head was spinning, all the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, unable to push past the dent his teeth were making on his bottom lip.  
  
Ryan pressed up a little further with his finger, and relaxed his neck and mouth, listening as Dan finally tipped over the edge, groaning as he came all over Ryan's tongue.  
  
The taste melted on Ryan's tongue, slipping down his throat like honey, and he swallowed heavily, relishing every second of it. He then slowly started to get up, feeling the pain of his muscles for the first time since Dan had climbed onto his lap. He moved to position himself on the couch, the leather cold on his bare skin, and then pulled Dan down towards him, causing him to fall to the couch with a heavy thud. After a few minutes of jostling for position, and trying to get comfortable, they both end up sprawled on the couch, limbs intertwined. Ryan finally leaned back and Dan shifted, resting his head on Ryan's chest, content on listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. After what seemed like forever, but also seconds at the same time, Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to Dan's forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Dan sighed. "Never better."  



End file.
